Chat
by Leona Orochi
Summary: Lain puede estar donde quiera, ¿qué pasa cuando entra a un chat y conversa con alguien respecto a la amistad? algo que la hace pensar antes de volver a ver a Alice... Solo 1 Cap.


En un día, en un Chat alguien busca plática.

**Luna:** Hola, hay alguien que quiera chatear conmigo?

Qué edad tienes?

**-:** Eres una chica? Que tallas usas?

Eres virgen?

**Lain:** que tonterías son esas? Ya basta! Largo de aquí!

Lain, lo siento mucho

**-:** Lo sienton, no lo volveremos a hacer

Ya no molestaremos, ya nos vamos

**+ se desconecto**

**- se desconecto**

**/ se desconecto**

**Luna:** Gracias

**Lain:** Estás bien?

**Luna:** Si, gracias a ti, quieres chatear conmigo? Si quieres en línea aparte

**Lain:** …, bueno, pero aquí está bien, nadie va a molestar

**Luna:** si tu lo dices, bueno, mi nick es Luna porque me gusta mucho la noche, por que tu nick?

**Lain:** ese es mi nombre

**Luna:** yo estoy en mi cuarto, tú donde estás?

**Lain:** yo… no lo se

**Luna:** no lo sabes? Acaso estás perdida o algo así

**Lain:** no, solo que estoy en donde quiera estar pero no me fije donde me he quedado

**Luna:** que extraño o.o pero es gracioso n.n

**Luna: **y que te gusta hacer?

**Lain:** …

**Luna:** a mi me gusta salir con mis amigos

**Lain:** amigos?...

**Luna:** tu no tienes amigos? A alguien a quien aprecies mucho?

**Lain:** es que no estoy segura de lo que es un amigo

**Luna:** eso si es muy extraño o.o , aunque pensándolo bien es algo muy difícil, trataré de explicarlo

**Luna:** un amigo es u.u … es alguien muy importante, es una persona con la que te sientes a gusto

**Luna: **cuando estas con compañeros o en un lugar con mucha gente, en ocasiones uno se siente muy solo pero con solo ver sus ojos ves que tú nunca estarás solo

**Luna: **bueno, eso es lo que siento cuando estoy con mi mejor amiga Sol, no se, a la mejor son tonterías

**Lain:** no, no lo son, yo también siento eso con una amiga

**Luna:** dime quien es, por favor

**Lain:** se llama Alice, ella fue mi mejor amiga

**Luna:** fue? Acaso ya no lo son? Que paso?

**Lain:** tuvimos un problema por eso hice que me olvidara

**Luna:** no puedes hacer que alguien te olvide, por un problema no hay que rompre una amistad

**Lain:** es que no quiero que me odie

**Luna:** es tu mejor amiga, verdad?

**Lain:** Si

**Luna:** y no te abandona?

**Lain:** nunca me dejó cuando tuve problemas, incluso estuvo conmigo aunque tuviera mucho miedo

**Luna:** entonces te estima mucho, no pierdas una amistad tan valiosa

_Error. Error._

**Luna:** que pasa Lain? Que significa esto? Sabes?

**Lain:** no te preocupes, alguien me encontró

_Cargando… _

**Pirata:** por fin te encontré, Lain Iwakura, Diosa del Nexo

**Lain:** que es lo que quieres?

**Pirata:** solo quiero tu poder

**Lain:** no, vete de aquí que me molestas

**Pirata:** por favor, da me poder, quiero poder

**Lain:** Basta! Es suficiente, todo se acabará

**Pirata:** No! Mis programas, mi información, que has hecho?

**Pirata se desconecto**

**Luna: **que fue eso?

**Luna:** acaso tu eres Lain Iwakura, la Diosa del Nexo?

**Lain:** así me llaman, será mejor olvidas todo

**Luna: **No! Espera, déjame terminar y si quieres olvidamos después de que termine

**Lain:** …, que me quieres decir? Todos lo humanos son iguales?

**Luna:** mentira, no todos somos iguales, no todos buscamos poder

**Lain:** extraño ser normal

**Luna:** acaso hay algo normal? Tú debes saber más que yo pero te diré que nada es normal, lo normal no existe

**Lain:** yo no existe

**Luna:** entonces con quien chateo XP , si ese es el caso, yo tampoco existo

**Lain:** por que dices eso?

**Luna:** "yo soy lo raro de lo raro sin ser normal", así suelen describirme

**Lain:** por que?

**Luna:** verás, me gusta todo pero a la vez me disgusta, me gusta la filosofía de la espada: "una espada tiene doble filo" puede ser buena y/o mala

**Lain:** eso si es raro

**Luna:** ¬¬ mira quien lo dice XP no importa, estoy acostumbrada P

**Lain:** ji ji ji

**Luna:** por fin te reiste, me alegra que sea sincera )

**Lain: **que?

**Luna:** tu mirada me lo dice

**Lain:** acaso me vez?

**Luna:** me dio esa impresión n.n

**Luna:** como sea, tienes que cuidar a tu amiga Alice, has lo por ella, aunque alguien olvide todo siempre habrá algo que nunca se pasará, esa sensación te da un vacío, cuídala, prométemelo

**Lain:** lo haré

**Luna:** ya me tengo que ir, cuídate, espero no olvidarte pero no importa ya que mis palabras siempre estarán de pie. Adiós

**Lain:** adiós

**Luna se desconecto**

¿DESEA BORRAR LA CONVERSACIÓN? SI / NO

SI

_Cargando…_

CANCELAR

¿DESEA BORRAR LA CONVERSACIÓN? SI / NO

NO


End file.
